


tailored assistance

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: gendry can't shake off a smug girl at the gym





	tailored assistance

“You’re doing that wrong, you know.”

Frowning, Gendry turned his face to look towards the voice and saw a girl – younger than he was – standing off to the side, with resistance bands under her feet. She was tiny. He scoffed, turning his face back towards the ceiling. “I’m not.”

She appeared in his field of vision anyway, and his arms relaxed where he’d been about to lift the weight again. “You are,” she insisted, slinging the elastics she’d been using across her elbow. “You’re dropping the weight too soon, and your elbows are at wrong angles. You’ll hurt yourself that way.”

Clenching his jaw, Gendry gripped at the silver bar and looked at her with disbelief. “What do you know about lifting weights? You probably weigh half than what I’m benching.”

The girl merely gave him a half-smile, taunting. “I know things.”

“Well go bother someone else,” he muttered, looking away from her and tightening his grip on the bar, lifting it up from the rest above his head, his arms flexing. “I’m doing fine on my own.”

“Suit yourself,” she replied with a shrug, and resumed her exercises. So he did, lifting it up, huffing out a breath as he went down, and up.

 _Who did she think she was?_  Approaching a stranger at the gym and pretending to know shit? Gendry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had turned down onto a yoga matt and was doing push-ups.

Up, he lifted the bar. She was doing push-ups without stopping, her hands pressed flat to the matt, her form perfectly straight as she lifted herself up and down, and Gendry felt a surge of annoyance for no reason. Screw her!

Down, he brought it back, his chest stretching out as he did. He felt beads of sweat pooling down his neck and his bare chest. And up, he still had a few more minutes to go.

And up.

“Waters!” his trainer called out from the other side of the gym, and Gendry turned to look at him briefly, his arms shaking a bit with the weight of the bar above his head.

Yoren was behind his head in a few steps, spotting the bar for him. “You’re lowering it wrong,” he informed him. “You’re going to break your back if you don’t bend your elbows more.”

Gendry was already sweating, but he  _felt_  his face redden as, out of the corner of his eye, the girl smiled to herself. He said nothing. Yoren tapped his arms until his elbows were tilted outwards instead of straight angles. Then he allowed him to lower the bar.

His chest stopped stretching, and he allowed the bar to rest on the hinges as Yoren walked away. If the girl would just stay quiet, they could pretend this had never happened and Gendry could maybe go drown his embarrassment in the shower.

“Told you.”

Of course he couldn’t be so lucky. Pressing his lips together tightly into a smile, he turned towards her. “Yeah, well excuse me for not taking your word for it, tiny.”

The girl smiled further. “You need some help with the other machines? I don’t mind giving you a run-down of how to exercise.” She was all innocence, but there was a glint in her eyes.

Gendry scoffed, ducking under the bar so he could sit up on the bench press, swinging his legs over on one side. He did  _not_  miss the way the girl glanced over his chest as he did so. “I  _know_  how to exercise.”

“Of course you do,” she assured him, hopping up onto her feet with an elasticity that had him blinking, as she rolled up her matt and tucked it under her arm. “But in case you ever need tailored assistance, give me a call.”

And she fished out a business card from God knows where and handed it to him. Gendry barely had time to glance down at the name printed on the card ‘Arya Stark’ before he looked up to find her gone.

He sat there motionless for a few solid seconds, looking back down at the card and at the spot where the girl had been. Then, laughing quietly to himself, he shook his head and slid the card into his pocket.

Maybe he would need  _tailored assistance_  after all.


End file.
